


Seven Day Mile

by orphan_account



Series: Stars & Pearls [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton's Farm, Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Doubt, F/F, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Italy, Loneliness Cartinelli - Freeform, M/M, Memories, New Avengers Facility, New York City, Parallel Storylines, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-War, Romance, Same Sex Marriage, Time Travel, Wedding Proposal, canon pairings - Freeform, house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Torn away from the time and place she knew so well, with friends and a wife left in her past. Peggy Carter finds herself in the modern world, far from what she was accustomed to, but with only her resourcefulness to guide her. She does what she can to try and retrace her steps, in hopes of finding something or someone familiar. However as she encounters a would be chance meeting, everything simply becomes more complex from then.Yet with new allies and an old friend she had once thought lost forever, Peggy decides that even if her old home is beyond returning to, she can come to feel her new setting as 'home', in time.





	1. Chapter 1

Slumped against her couch, the television screen flickering with the sound mere white noise. Kate reached down to brush her fingers against Lucky, the dog shuffling closer to her touch. A low bark of contentment.

 

Not being on call was proving to be a boring experience, yet again. Her fingers curled as she dragged her hand along the back of Lucky’s head. Finding more excitement in petting him then whatever was droning on the set.

 

Yet a sharp rap then roused Kate, jolting into an upright position as she gasped, blinking a few times as she heard silence resumed she lightly cleared her throat then called over in her least annoyed voice. “Coming.”

 

A sigh of annoyance, Kate pushed herself off the couch as she walked towards the door. The knocking her been polite, all the more likely to be someone innocuous but none the less annoying. Looking to sell something or talk her ear off. As she tugged the door open she stopped in her tracks. Gazing blankly at the woman before her.

 

The finely dressed brunette showed a gentle smile as she spoke, her clipped British accent a distinctive one. “Oh. I hadn’t expected anyone to be home this late.” Curiously eyeing up Kate, her smile remained fixed in place.

 

Kate in turn watched the woman with a slight frown, not wanting to be impolite yet unable to shake a nagging thought. When she spoke her hesitation hung on each word, “Yeah, are you looking for someone?” So carefully chosen as to avoid displaying a tell and unravelling her thoughts before the women.

 

Yet the other woman seemed unfazed by Kate’s unusual behaviour, she spoke in a cheery tone. “I lived in this block, oh many years ago now.” As if reliving the best years of her life simply by standing in the hallway.

 

As her gaze then fell firmly on Kate, Kate swiftly adopted a smile as she shuffled aside. “So, do you wanna look around?”

 

A look of surprise, the brunette then nodded, stepping inside and “Well I wouldn’t be a burden, Miss?” As her stare then became curious it pushed Kate to reply swiftly, “Kate,” and in turn the woman gave a nod. “Well Kate, you certainly have made a lovely home for yourself here.”

 

Kate remained unnerved as she walked back to the couch, taking her seat, she glanced over as the woman wandered, pausing from time to time to lean forward to more closely inspect some feature or item. Kate shook her head as she glanced down to Lucky, the dog remaining lying flat, utterly oblivious to the world.

 

Kate lifted her head again, taking a brief moment to watch the woman and plan where she was going to turn next, she cautiously reached for her cell phone. Sliding her finger across the screen, she then lifted it just enough to capture her guest in frame. Tapping as she got a sideways shot, enough of the brunette’s face visible as for her to be recognizable.

 

As the woman came to a pause by a photograph, she tilted her head as she inspected it, mostly speaking to herself, “Things have changed so much haven’t they?”, yet as Kate paid only scant attention, she slipped the photo into a hastily composed message, “Uh huh,” then tapped send. And rescinded herself to waiting for a response.

 

Having hard the faint buzzing, Clint’s haze had shifted to his daughter’s bedside table. It would only take a moment to check he told himself, after all it may be something important or perhaps just another prank from Kate. Yet it was Lila’s tugging on his sleeve followed by her inflected query “What happened then daddy?”, that brought him back to focusing on reciting the story to her.

 

Kate clenched her jaw as the time dragged, no response still. With her guest now occupied by Lucky, there was another opportunity to seek help. Kate turned as she got to her feet, offering an apologetic smile as she explained and held her phone aloft, ‘Ah business call, from work. Really have to take it.’ A nod the brunette smiled softly as she patted Lucky’s head, “Go ahead dear.”

 

Kate dashed to the kitchen, moving to the far end, she then hit speed dial, before the tone even ended she whispered sharply, “Laura!” Taken aback, Laura frowned for a moment as she replied, “Kate what’s wrong?” Kate’s tone remained sharp as she continued, “I need to talk to Clint, it’s urgent, and he wasn’t picking up.”

 

A light sigh, Laura took a moment to consider how serious Kate was. Then deciding that she was being wholly genuine, “It’s that serious, ok I’ll go tell him.” Kate then added, “Yeah, just listen.”

 

Laura patiently awaited Kate’s explanation, hearing only the sound of footsteps, then followed by Kate’s voice, “Hi, so that’s done now.” As the brunette replied, “I’m glad, you really shouldn’t be bringing your work home with you Kate.” Laura thought to dismiss it as merely a coincidence, Kate wasn’t joking but she was getting too ahead of herself, surely.

Kate spoke as casually as she could “So this might sound really weird, but do you know what day it is? The date too,” aware of the small audience she had listening in. The brunette shook her head as she sighed, “What is this about?” Kate adopted an almost pleading look, her tone it’s counterpart, “Please?”  
Displaying a thin, patient smile as she replied. “Well the newspapers said it was a Tuesday, the 21st of June.” Then a gentle concern in her voice. “Now Kate is there something the matter?” Kate stiffened and shook her head. “No, no I just wanted to test, I mean check. Check that you weren’t having uh memory problems.”

 

The brunette retained her soft smile as she shook her head, “Not at all. My mind is perfect sharp still.” Yet a flicker of a frown then appeared, almost confrontational. “And I am certainly not dreaming or seeing an entire city full of people either.”

 

Still taking everything in silently, Laura hastily clamped a hand over her mouth as she heard the woman’s words. Turning sharply as she leaned as far from the receiver as she could. Shouting in a whisper. “Clint, Clint you have to hear this.”

 

Kate backed away slightly as she nodded, “Oh good.”

 

An uneasy silence then set in between the pair with apparently neither willing to break it, they simply watched one another, yet the brunette then leaned closer to Kate, dropping her voice as she whispered. “I do have a bit of a theory though; it might sound daft.” Yet Kate gave a quick nod, “I’d like to hear it.”

 

Another prolonged pause the other woman then began “I feel that I’m meant to be here. At this time. Something is going to happen and perhaps I need to be around for it, or perhaps to prevent it.” With everyone listening closely yet only Kate there to demonstrate it, as the brunette trusted her expression as one of interest she continued. “I have been trying to retrace my steps darling, but so much has just disappeared, I think my luck won’t be any better with my list.”

 

A light laugh as she attempted to lighten the mood. “I am doubtful that you would be friends with anyone I once knew.” Kate merely shrugged as she gave a faint murmur. “Yeah, probably not.”

 

The ringing of Kate’s cell tone caused her to freeze up. Yet her guest only showed a smile, “Work again?” Kate shrugged as she exaggerated a sigh, nodded then ducked back into the kitchen.

 

Hitting answer she spoke swiftly and sharply “Hey, I tried but you wouldn’t pick up.” Laura’s voice then replied, softly “Kate. You need to find some way to convince her to stay.” Kate sighed, “I know, and then what?” Silence from the other side only further aggrieved Kate, yet not wanting to tip off her guest she held her tongue firmly.

A long moment elapsed before Clint spoke, even then hesitation lingered, “Cap knows Peggy best, right? Let’s get him to talk to her.” Only for Laura to then add, “Sharon will want to know too.” Kate waited for a brief moment before she spoke, “Guys? This is my apartment, remember? We can’t assemble the Avengers here.” Glancing to the front room as she checked her guest hadn’t wandered outside.

Clint then retorted, a slightly firmer tone, “It’s just for tonight.” Kate accepted as she conceded, “Sure, she seems happy enough. Just keep it to Cap and Sharon, ok?” A prolonged silence passed, she readied herself to demand a promise of confidentiality, yet was assuaged by the simple reply, “You got it.”

 

Hanging up, Kate then walked back into the front room with a weary sigh that required minimal embellishment. Peggy lightly patted her shoulder as Kate sat beside her. A small smile of appreciation, Kate leaned back. “Are you alright staying the night Miss Carter?”

 

Turning slightly, Kate anticipated a response, yet the brunette just smiled as she softly spoke.  
“Peggy, call me Peggy. And I won’t object Kate, perhaps in the morning you could help me with my list.” A light and brief laugh as she added. “I feel I’ll need someone like you to translate these new place names for me.”

 

A narrow smile Kate nodded then rolled her shoulders. “Maybe we could get some rest then?” Peggy nodded as she replied, lightly grasping Kate’s hand. “Yes, of course.” Loosely slipping her hand from Peggy’s, Kate gave a nod as she stood up and walked towards her room.

 

Pausing in the doorway she gave a soft gasp as Peggy gently pushed against her from behind. “It’ll do for tonight darling, I’m certainly not against sharing.” As Kate turned her head she gave a hesitant smile. “Yeah but I’m kind of a restless sleeper, so I think you can have my bed and then I’ll have the couch.”

 

Peggy thought it over then gave a stiff nod. “Well I would much rather prefer not to sleep alone, but if you insist Kate.” Kate couldn’t help her furious blushing or the query that then all but fell out. “You miss someone?” Though she was slightly taken aback, Peggy resumed a smile as she replied. “Yes, dearly. But it’s not a story for tonight.”

 

Kate nodded slowly, then rolled her shoulders as she managed to show a smile in return. “Ok, well I’ll be on the couch…just out there, if you need me.” Peggy sat on the edge of the bed, closing her eyes for a moment. Letting herself settle. When she opened them again she replied. “Goodnight Kate.”

 

Kate gave a final wave then stepped out, making her way to the couch. She lay flat on her back and gazed upwards, extending her arm as she ran her fingers against Lucky’s fur.


	2. Chapter 2

~1940s~

Grinning wide, Angie leaned down, “So what do you think?” ‘So temptingly close’ were Peggy’s immediate thoughts yet she flashed a wide smile as she clasped her hands around Angie’s as she replied, “Wonderful, I’m sure that you’ll be a highlight of the night.”

 

A giggle, Angie blushed as she pecked her cheek then hummed for a moment, waving the script in her other hand. “Oh I don’t know about that Peg, it ain’t a big part.” Peggy retained her smile, “Certainly a scene stealer then.”

 

Nodding Angie then straightened up, “Ok, ok let’s try another scene.” As Peggy picked up her copy, she slowly flipped through the pages, her gaze slowly shifting exclusively to admire Angie.

~Present~

As Kate had been eager to avoid any sudden surprises for Peggy, she’d been sitting with trepidation as she awaited the knocks on her door. When she’d answered to meet Helen Cho, Kate was relieved to see she could make it but then had to explain the bizarre situation.

 

Despite having needed some time to take it all in, as she sat at the tiny kitchen table, Helen gave a slight nod. “I could run a multitude of tests but all those would show is her vital stats, there’s no way to ascertain where someone came from. This really is unprecedented Kate.” A heavy sigh, Kate slumped in her hair as she tilted her head back. “I know. It’s just going to get more complicated.”

 

Though the silence was a welcome break from the near incessant explanation, Helen spoke softly after a few moments. “Perhaps you should check in on her?”

 

A nod, Kate shuffled out of the room. Approaching the bedroom, she rapped her knuckles lightly on the door then called. “Peggy?” Pausing, when she heard no reply she added. “Are you awake?” Another moment of silence was followed by Peggy’s voice. “Of course, is something the matter?” Then the sound of footsteps and before Kate had a chance to offer some excuse, Peggy opened the door. Looked her over and showed a firmer look.

 

Feeling on the spot, Kate raised her voice slightly, as she stepped back. “Oh, well we’ve got another guest.” Peggy nodded as she then stepped out, still watching Kate closely.

 

Having taken Kate’s call as a cue, Helen made her appearance smiling softly as she gave a wave. “Good morning Peggy.” Kate then moved to stand behind Helen, gently grasping her arm as she spoke. “And this is Doctor Cho, or just Helen. So I asked her to come and examine you-” Helen gently interrupted as she spoke. “And Kate forgot that an apartment isn’t quite a suitable setting.” Peggy’s smile resumed as she nodded. “I can forgive her being frazzled, my arrival must have been quite a surprise.” Kate displayed a thin smile as she half muttered. “Sure was.”

 

Time continued to pass but as Peggy and Helen got along instantly even when confined to the kitchen, to keep Peggy out of sight and also out of the loop. Kate tuned their conversation out as she sat on the couch. ‘Back to the waiting game,’ she thought to herself. Leaning sideways as she sighed and shut her eyes for a moment.

 

Unsure of how quickly she’d let herself drop off for, Kate muttered when she heard the knocking on her door. Yet when Peggy suggested, “Perhaps I should get that”, Kate sat bolt upright, calling back. “No, it’s fine.” Dashing to the door as she opened it and was met by Steve and Sharon, she felt a sense of relief.

 

Cautiously guiding the pair inside she then whispered swiftly. “I don’t know how much she remembers, so we might need to go really slowly.” A nod from the pair, Sharon then leaned closer as she kept her voice low. “Did she ask about, well what happened to her now?” Shaking her head Kate then glanced over her shoulder, “Didn’t even ask…maybe she knows?”

 

As Peggy was so absorbed into her conversation with Helen, the whole new fields of medicine that had become apparent in this future were fascinating, she took little notice of Kate entering, same for Sharon. Yet as she instantly recognized Steve Peggy got to her feet. A smile formed but curiosity also etched into her expression.

Steve spoke softly as he moved closer. “Peggy.” In an instant she grasped his arm, speaking quickly, excitement and her various other feelings intermixing, “Were you brought here too? Is that what this all is, my God…Steve.” Ultimately leaving her incapable of continuing, only staring, her grip tightening.

 

Kate meekly spoke “We’ll be outside,” as she gestured for the others to leave.

 

With the room reduced to just the two of them, Steve lightly patted Peggy’s hand to settle her. “I’m sorry Peggy, I don’t know what’s happened to you either.” Seeing her expression contort into greater curiosity, he continued. “I was under the ice for years, decades. It was a miracle I was found, but that was several years ago. The world passed me by and honestly, there’s still some things that I’m catching up with.”

 

Nodding slowly, a soft smile returned to Peggy’s lips. She replied as she relaxed significantly, her voice lightening. “I still remember…well my memory goes as far as ’47. Maybe I just need something to jog my memory, I’m still the same person I always was after all.”

 

Showing a confident smile as he replied “You’re not going to do this alone.” Peggy did feel more at ease, she had at least one friend who had survived. “Kate has been wonderful, Helen too.” A pause as she frowned, “And the other girl.” Then another smile appeared as she laughed softly. “Tell me, is she your daughter. There is quite a resemblance and-”

 

A hesitant laugh, Steve spoke softly. “I think it’d be better for her to explain.” With Peggy’s interest rising she leaned forward as Steve turned and called, “Sharon?” Sharon stepped into the room with a gentle smile, standing before Peggy as she spoke, “Hi aunt Peggy.” Peggy was stunned into silence once again, only able to speak after a long moment, “How old are you darling?” Sharon replied softly, “29,” shifting closer to Peggy she then was pulled into a tight embrace.

 

Peggy held Sharon close as she shut her eyes, the girl obviously held great affection for her, yet to now know the details did pain her. The comfort of a hug was almost enough to dull it. Slowly running her hands down the blonde’s back as she whispered, “Oh Sharon.”


	3. Chapter 3

~1940s~

A quiet Sunday morning in Southern Italy, sunlight streaming through a bedroom window, a bed with heavily tussled sheets with two lovers lying intertwined.

Laying with Angie’s body firmly pressed to her, arms wrapped around her waist. Peggy teasingly trailed her lips along her girlfriend’s neck as she whispered. “Angie, we didn’t come all this way just to lay in bed.” A giggle as she fluttered her eyelids, Angie mewled.  
“I know, but it’ll be bright out for hours Peg, won’t you let me cuddle up just a little bit longer.” Turning her head Peggy delivered a slow kiss to Angie’s lips, shuffling closer to her. “Very well darling.”

 

Later, once Angie had been convinced to rouse herself, she had dashed to the closet causing Peggy to giggle. “Oh, something you’ve got hidden Angie?” A roll of her eyes as she bent over, rooting through her baggage. Then turning with a box clutched to her chest. Her voice sharply inflecting as she then instantly moved to stand over Peggy, thrusting it forward, “Got ya something.”

 

Taking a moment to grasp the box, Peggy showed a playful look as she hummed and ran her hands over the surface of the package. “Shall I guess what it is?” Angie tried and failed to show a stern look, her frown swiftly turning into a giggling fit as she waved her hand.

 

Smiling softly, Peggy unwrapped the gift, Angie leaning closer and closer with each strip of paper that fell. Once Peggy had fully exposed the box, she set it down on the bed, slowly pulling the top off. As she gazed inside, Angie then thrust herself forward, breathlessly explaining. “I know it ain’t the traditional way of doing this, but we’re a special kind of couple.”

 

In the centre lay a golden ring, resting on a tightly wound bed of velvet, around it a loosely backed ornate scarf. An inscription on the inside of the ring glinted under the morning sun, yet Peggy’s vision began to blur with unshed tears.

 

~Present Day~

The group gathered around Kate’s couch yet silence hung heavily in the air. No one had anything to suggest yet. Several moments more passed until Peggy elected to break the deadlock. “I can’t stay here for well however long I’ll exist.”

 

Murmurs of agreement then succeeded by another bout of silence. A sigh Peggy got to her feet as she walked to the window, gazing out it as she continued. “To those select few who I can be assured are trustworthy, I will be Peggy. But the rest of the world, it just wouldn’t do. Questions would be constant and I certainly can’t answer them.”

 

Turning slowly, she met the gaze of the room. “When I first appeared here, I was so lost, finding my old building was quite a feat. Yet now, with so much that I’ve learned…” A pause, she retrieved a piece of paper from her pocket, her fingers running against it slowly. “It may be for the best to simply let these people be.”

 

~1940s~

The small town like much of Italy was still putting the pieces back together, yet Angie and Peggy were much too elated to take notice of the ugliness of shattered buildings and cratered roads. They walked together along the narrow lanes, Angie grasping Peggy’s hand from time to time to drag her closer. More often than not so she could enjoy a little more closeness.

 

Night was drawing in as the sky above dimmed, yet Angie seemed to retain her boundless energy, bouncing on her heels as she tugged Peggy to the edge of a lake. Glancing over as she flashed a charming smile. “Peg, we could camp out.” Attempting a serious look yet betrayed by her smile, Peggy hummed softly “Without a tent?” A shrug Angie inched closer to Peggy, whispering softly. “It’s not going to be that cold. Least not when we’re all cuddled up like this morning.”

 

Shutting her eyes, Peggy slipped her arm around Angie’s waist, squeezing for a moment. Not daring to hold any longer or do anything of greater intimacy, the risks of detection always hung over their heads. “Just make sure it’s somewhere quiet.”

 

The two lay beside one another on a gentle hillside, overlooking the still night below. Their hands firmly clasped together. Angie tilted her head slightly, gazing up to Peggy as she whispered. “Ever think you could live somewhere like this?”

 

Without hesitation, Peggy flashed a smile as she pecked her lips. “Anywhere with you my dear.” Giggling, Angie then frowned as she made a stronger effort not to be distracted by her wife-to-be’s charms. “Be serious.” A nod, Peggy shut her eyes for a moment, focusing herself on taking Angie’s question seriously. “It’s quiet, slow paced, certainly compared to New York. But…” Peggy didn’t even need to finish her thought before Angie immediately realized what she was saying. “Yeah. Suppose that’s most places though.”


	4. Chapter 4

~Present~

Peggy had been astonished by the scale of the facility when it’d first appeared in view. So taken by its expanse she was silent even as the car came to a stop, Sharon’s gentle nudge against her arm did bring her back to reality. As the passengers stepped out, Sharon lightly slipped her arm around Peggy’s. “Steve, why don’t I show aunt Peggy around?”

 

Knowing that it would be some time more before the entirety of the team would arrive and even then they would surely be all clamouring for an explanation, Steve gave a nod.

 

Instantly Sharon moved aside with Peggy, seeking to set her great-aunt’s mind at ease, that despite its imposing structure the building was very accessible but also a home of sorts to so many.

 

As they walked Sharon adopted a soft smile as she spoke. “Stark converted this from an old warehouse, it was just sitting idle for years…” Noticing Peggy’s frown, Sharon paused. As she recognized the opportunity to seek clarification, Peggy was slightly hesitant.  
“Howard?”

 

She knew it was unlikely, but the prospect of maybe some other link to her past still remaining was enough to give her a sense of hope that she could handle living in these strange times. Sharon then exercised prolonged hesitation of her own, she knew that Peggy had so much to learn. But she didn’t wish to be misleading, she couldn’t leave Peggy in false hope only for it to be dashed. “Actually his son, Tony. You two were close but then drifted apart.” With no corresponding memory to recall, Peggy could only shake her head.

 

As the prospect of a guided tour proved to be more of a challenge once they were inside. With Sharon becoming concerned with the possibility of meeting one of the team at random and somehow trying to explain the inexplicable situation. She had then decided to instead use the time to give Peggy a chance to learn about the rest of the team.

 

Having guided Peggy to a quiet spot, a back room that was unused. Sharon sat across from her with a light smile. Peggy seemed content with the setting, she was quiet but apparently not anxious. The silence between the pair a comfortable one.

 

A short time later as a voice floated across the room, “Miss Carter I have the files you requested” Peggy instantly shifted, from quiet and content to curious even happy, as she smiled to Sharon she whispered. “Mr. Jarvis?” Sharon was caught, she murmured for a moment then shook her head. In turn Peggy frowned as she then called out “Jarvis?” Yet when she caught sight of Vision she was struck with amazement.

 

Sharon then gently spoke, offering the best explanation she could. “Aunt Peggy? This is Vision, he’s a part of the team. And I know he might remind you-” But Peggy then sharply spoke across her, “And is he real? Could I touch…”

 

Vision extended a hand towards Peggy, “Of course, Miss Carter.” After a long moment of trepidation, she then grasped his hand, a firm squeeze, tightening her hold yet seemingly receiving no reaction. As she relinquished her grip, Peggy spoke softly. “And these files? They are about your team mates I take it.”

 

Vision gave a simple nod, while Sharon provided a more expansive reply. “Well everyone who’s a part of the main team. There’s a lot of plans for expansion, sometime. It’s not an issue of cost, more like recruitment.” As Peggy showed a frown she let her gaze return to Vision. “Will that be all?” The emotionless delivery was only gradually becoming less unnerving to Peggy. A small smile as Sharon spoke. “Maybe later you could tell aunt Peggy, well everything. I think she’d appreciate it best from you.”

 

Time passed slowly between the pair with Peggy providing only nonverbal commentary as she poured over the folders, Sharon did begin to feel slightly concerned as the long stretch of silence left sufficient space for her own thoughts to creep up on her.

 

“Aunt Peggy…” she began as casually as she could, just about managing to snag the brunette’s attention. Once Peggy’s gaze was on her, she continued, “There is a way you could still investigate your list.” With Peggy’s attention only focusing even sharper on her she felt greater nervousness. “A lot of records are online now and-”

 

Shaking her head Peggy gave a soft sigh. “Darling you’ve been a great help but I don’t want to go that far just yet. And unfortunately some of those who I would have interest in, hmm they wouldn’t be recorded.” Sharon gave a stiff nod, remaining silent. “Steve found himself in almost my exact situation and look how far he’s come since then. I suppose I just need to be patient.”

 

More time elapsed until Peggy pushed the folder aside, placing a hand against her forehead as she breathed a weary sigh. “There are just so many reminders of the past, but these will be children, grandchildren. Perhaps we can resume later?” Sharon gave a nod then gently took a hold of her hand as she guided Peggy to her feet. “Of course, we can take a walk outside.”

 

~1940s~

Approaching the non-descript suburban home, Peggy showed her ID to the guard on duty. Taking a moment to examine it he then nodded, opening the door. As soon as she stepped inside, Peggy heard the rustling, then came face to face with Dottie.

 

The other woman displaying a broad smirk as she leaned closer, daringly so, the clanking of her restraints echoing out. Yet Peggy was not deterred, she simply returned the stare. Yet Dottie’s voice was deceptively soft and sweet. “Hello Peggy.”

 

From across the room, an agent spoke firmly. “Sit down.” Yet Dottie ignored the instruction, continuing to gaze at Peggy, her smirk undimmed. “You’ve come to visit me again. I’m sure you missed me.” As Peggy turned her gaze slightly, she noticed movement, holding up her hand as she spoke. “It’s fine.” Though showing a displeased expression the agent accepted Peggy’s order.

 

A brief pause she then continued. “Dottie. This was only ever a temporary arrangement. You’ve burned all your bridges, once-” A light laugh, Dottie rolled her eyes, bumping lightly against Peggy, her wrists firmly bound before her. “Hush, I have plenty more to tell. It’s only a question of when I decide to.” Then turning she cast a glare towards the agent. “As for this one. Have him replaced, he annoys me.”

 

Peggy restrained herself, focusing as she spoke firmly. “If you’d prefer to dwindle what time you have left, then that is your choice.” Yet Dottie showed instant intrigue, shuffling closer still, her body pushing against Peggy’s “Oh, did you have an offer for me?” Not wishing to give an inch, Peggy stood her ground. “You’ve shown yourself to be quite resourceful.”

 

A mocking tone as she tilted her head, retaining her smile. “Oh Peggy, now I’m blushing.” As difficult as it was Peggy managed to limit her reaction to just snapping. “Dottie, shut up. Just listen.” Assured she now had her attention, she continued. “You are a wildfire, destructive and almost impossible to reign in. But with sufficient supervision you may prove useful.”

 

Dottie’s expression shifted, more guarded, she whispered. “And if I refuse?” Then made an addendum “You’re doing so little to convince me Peggy.” A half-hearted effort to appear the dominant role. To deny she was at all effected.

 

In turn Peggy spoke simply. “Then you’ll no longer be under SSR custody.” Dottie seemed to recoil at the prospect, shifting back and freeing up some space between her and Peggy. Her fiercely furrowed expression spoke volumes. Finally muttering as she continued to shuffle backwards. “I shall consider it.”


	5. Chapter 5

~Present~

With the scale of the group likely to cause a commotion that wouldn’t be a good situation for Peggy or allow anyone to fully understand what had happened, even what was still occurring, it had been decided to instead introduce Peggy to smaller sub groups. Sharon had also recommended that she be on hand to facilitate the meetings.

 

Sharon and Peggy sat together in the common area, the wide space allowing for a more open and relaxed atmosphere or so the intention had been. Sharon tried not to stare but also found herself casting frequent glances towards Peggy.

 

“Sharon. I think you’re far more nervous about this than I am.” “Yeah, maybe a little.” “Don’t be. I’ve mostly finished that light reading.” A pause she waited for a laugh, even a smile but as none seemed forthcoming she simply continued. “And of course there is so much more I have yet to learn but I’ll be fine. We’ll both be fine.” Reaching across she gently grasped her hand with a smile.

 

Sam and Bucky trusted Steve, they’d been content to accept that he couldn’t go into great detail on why the team was being introduced to someone new in such a structured way. Yet as Bucky stepped into the room only to stop dead, Sam showed a concerned frown, “Are you feeling alright?” As Bucky didn’t respond but then took a few hurried steps forward. Sam decided to stay close.

 

Sharon turned and took notice of the pair’s approach, a nervous smile appeared as she readied for a possibly convoluted meeting between the three.

 

Coming to a pause again, his gaze fixed solely to the brunette as he spoke. “Peggy?” Now knowing exactly what had provoked Bucky’s reaction, Sam also found himself taken aback. He’d heard plenty of stories, even seen some footage but to know see Peggy Carter herself, or rather a much younger version of her. As if she’d literally stepped out of the history pages, he was at a loss for words.

 

Peggy got to her feet, then gasped as her eyes took notice of Bucky’s distinctive arm. Her words spoken in a blur as she stiffened. “Sergeant Barnes, my God. Whatever happened to you?” Yet Bucky seemed to be only just coming back to reality, replying with a question of his own. “How did you-” Peggy could give only a sigh as she shook her head. “I still don’t know.”

 

Sharon and Sam exchanged a look, they both knew that Bucky could be unpredictable whenever pushed on his past, at times defensive, others willing to divulge if with difficulty in recalling it. And most often evasive. Preferring to leave it be, to avoid thinking or discussing memories that carried such painful weight. Both were prepared to make some excuse, any distraction necessary to avoid a reaction that no one needed to witness.  
Bucky stayed silent for a long moment, contemplating how best to explain, this Peggy was still the same woman he’d known, a colleague, a friend. But as he began to speak, his hand clenched firmly. “I was captured…after the fall. They used me, turned me into a weapon.” Peggy’s whispered reply was sharp, “Bastards,” All the while she remained attentive.

 

As Bucky set his gaze on Peggy, even through her anger he could still recognize the same traits that had made her so endearing a lifetime ago. “I know…it can’t be undone, but I’m still trying to make amends.” A nod Peggy then leaned forward a light embrace as she whispered. “I’m glad you’re still with us.”

 

When Peggy relinquished her hold she then turned her attention to Sam, offering a soft smile, trying to push aside her other feelings. To now focus on her current acquaintance. For a moment Sam remained speechless, Peggy’s vibrant personality showed through in ways that all the other perspectives couldn’t quite capture.

 

“We certainly haven’t met before.” As he began to feel more at ease, replying softly. “Sam Wilson.” Peggy then continued, a slight inflection in her voice followed by a gentleness as she grasped Sam’s hand lightly. “Sam, did you find Steve? I apologize but there are entire generations that I have no recollection of.”

 

Giving a light squeeze of Peggy’s hand, Sam replied. “More like the other way ‘round.” Noticing Peggy’s curiosity was piqued, he continued, a bright smile forming. “Steve’s an unassuming kind of guy. But I figured it out, once he started outpacing me by several laps.” Even Bucky gave a light laugh.

 

Sam then added. “So once we got to talking, I guess being from a similar background was just a good way to start bonding. We became fast friends then a whole lot more.” Peggy instantly displayed a broad smile, before Sam could continue she grasped his hand firm as she spoke. “And I am delighted, for both of you.”

 

With the first meeting having gone better then she’d expected, Sharon felt far more confident that the next pair would be far easier. Yet as Scott seemed to only be capable of showing a grin while sitting in silence. She gave a questioning look but then swiftly shifted her gaze to Hope.

 

Hope showed a thin smile as she spoke simply. “He’s star struck.” As if on cue, Scott then nodded. “Yeah, definitely. Meeting the Captain was really something and now Agent Carter.”

A light laugh Peggy corrected. “Peggy. No need to be so formal.” Though she had been feeling slightly perturbed by the stillness, with an actual conversation now flowing, Peggy showed a smile of her own. “It’s an honour Peggy.” Only expanding as she took the praise as very touching, even from someone she’d just met.

 

Waiting for her own moment, Hope then lightly cleared her throat. Once she had Peggy’s attention she spoke simply. “Peggy. Do you remember my mom?” Her attempts to avoid emotion effecting her tone had been successful but her body language was far more telling.

 

Peggy felt pained to have to admit “I wish I could.” As she saw Hope’s reaction, bristling but then swiftly concealing it, her feelings only amplified. She wanted to say something that could mitigate whatever Hope was feeling. So assured that it was deeper than even that brief unconscious reveal had shown.

 

Hope did feel disappointed, yet she couldn’t fault Peggy, it had been such a pointed question. Yet she noticed the silence, caught Sharon’s eye, perceived the look she was being given as a prompt. Showing a put upon smile as she spoke. “It’s fine, honestly.” But then another ray of vulnerability shone through. “But if you did recall…I would really like to hear it.”

 

As Natasha and Wanda entered, hand in hand, Peggy smiled as she felt the display of affection between the pair was so genuine and warm even if simple, that she already was won over. Yet Sharon showed a frown as she looked to the pair. “Did Pietro not want to come?”

 

Natasha tried to keep a straight face as Wanda turned her head, shouting in Sokovian. The words completely going over Peggy’s head, trying to instead decipher by the tone and volume of the young woman’s voice. In an instant Pietro stood before the pair, an impatient look as he argued in return, yet Wanda displayed a thin smile as she shook her head.

 

With a lighter mood among the group, Peggy felt it appropriate to gently chide the pair. Adopting a playful tone as she looked them over. “I take it these too are the siblings of the team?” Wanda nodded as she replied, a firm pride in her tone. “Yes, twins.” Only for Pietro to snippily add “But I am older.” Yet his smirk signalled it was hardly an offensive act. Unable to keep her laughter contain, Natasha spoke through it. “Hi Peggy.”

 

Though Wanda and Natasha took a seat across from Peggy and Sharon, Pietro continued to flit throughout the room, making it impossible for Peggy to try and keep her eye on him. Wanda gave a light laugh, cupping a hand over her mouth as she stage whispered. “This is how you can talk to my brother.”

 

Natasha then adopted a more sombre look as she spoke, not wanting to be misinterpreted as continuing the lightheaded joking. “I know why Steve had to be secretive, but are you really joining?” Peggy was briefly surprised then shook her head as she replied. “Oh goodness no.”

 

Thinking better of finishing with such a vague statement, she added. “Not that I don’t think your team are wonderful. But…this is not my time Natasha.” A renewed pause, she tried to find the right words but then simply let her thoughts flow. “I have a wife, well Angie and I surely would have wed.” Laughing softly as she could still recall with perfect clarity. “She was very insistent on that and I was in agreement because we just had a bond that defied whatever people may say. As am I sure you ladies can relate.”

 

Wanda leaned forward, her eyes fixing on Peggy as she spoke. “Then perhaps you could find your wife as she is now?” The silence that then ensued allowed even the faint squeaking of Pietro’s soles against the floor as he came to a sharp stop to echo.

 

Now feeling the three’s expectant gaze upon her, Peggy sighed. “Darling I had every intention of that…when I first came here, I needed a familiar face. Someone to ground me, but I have reconsidered as it’s been many decades…were something to have happened.” Before she even finished Peggy could see the change in both siblings, she recognized the look and wanted to try and take it back. To prevent whatever memories she had unearthed for the pair.

 

It would be Pietro who then spoke, “And what of you. Do you know what you became?” A trace of curiosity behind his tone, yet also a look of concern. Peggy had swiftly turned around to becoming someone he could relate to, and now cared significantly more for her. Peggy managed to speak, “I think that may scare me much more.” Yet then fell silent once again. The deflated mood hung heavily over the group.

 

The silence dragged on, no one willing to break it. Only for Natasha to then offer. “Peggy. We can do it…some of us already know what happened to you, as for Angie I can find out. And if you decide that you want to know.” Peggy gave a nod followed by a brief smile. “At least then I could prepare myself.”

 

Having decided that a respite was in order, Sharon and Peggy had taken a walk outside, Peggy’s arm interlinked with Sharon’s. A light silence lingered as they walked.

 

The silence persisting until Peggy whispered. “I may change my mind.” What had been partially thinking aloud now had Sharon’s attention, she had to continue. “I would much prefer to make myself useful if I am going to remain. I certainly don’t have a choice of where I will be, but…this I can decide.” A soft smile appeared as she felt that she had to convince Sharon as much as herself. “My prospective team mates are certainly an amiable lot.”

 

Well aware of what she was doing, Sharon replied softly. “Aunt Peggy, you wouldn’t have to do that. I know, you might want to.” A pause as she tried to gather her thoughts quickly. “Remember Kate?” As Peggy gave a nod, Sharon then continued, eager to avoid being distracted from her goal of swaying Peggy.

 

“So she replaced Clint because he’s got a family and this line of work is intensive. He did recommend her but Kate’s really young, like a lot younger than the others. She’s as much of a team member as anyone else. She’s just not always going to be thrown into the life or death situations the Avengers get into. And I mean she’s not going to turn down another mentor.” Peggy considered it yet didn’t reach a conclusion, offering a smile as she replied. “It’s certainly something I’ll think about.”

 

Returning to the common room, they were surprised to be met by Steve. Yet he spoke in a gentle tone, concern also evident “Everything going alright?” Peggy showed a confident smile as she replied. “Of course, Sharon has also given me something to consider.” As Steve glanced to Sharon, she shrugged, not willing to divulge her offer. In turn Steve gave a nod. Content to accept their choice to maintain confidentiality.

 

After a moment he then spoke. “I’ve talked with Kate and she’d be happy to put you up for the night again.” Peggy retained her upbeat mood as she replied. “Wonderful, I must find a way to repay her gratitude.”

 

Then flashing a wider smile as she gently nudged Steve. “Ah and I also have spoken to Sam.” She took a moment to enjoy the joy that appeared when she mentioned Steve’s partner. “A shame that I did not get to meet sooner, he’s quite a gentleman.”

 

Gently grasping Steve’s hand as she widened her smile. “And you two are a wonderful couple.” His smile as full as Peggy’s, Steve replied. “Thanks Peggy, I appreciate that.”

 

Peggy did have to admit to feeling dwarfed by Thor’s imposing stature, yet his personality made for a distinct contrast. A large hand resting against Peggy’s shoulder, his voice booming. “What an interesting addition to our ranks.” Retaining her smile, Peggy began her rebuttal. “Actually-” Yet proved to be too softly delivered to be noticed. Thor continued with exuberance. “The Captain has always spoken very highly of you.”

 

As Sharon limited herself to just a smile, she then raised her hand. “Aunt Peggy is thinking of a different kind of position. She’d be in a support role. Think more like Helen, Maya, me.” Thor then lightly patted Peggy’s shoulder as he responded. “Very good, your years of wisdom shall serve us well.”

 

As Tony, Rhodey and Bruce made their way down the corridor, Tony glanced to the others as he spoke. “New recruit, huh. Any guesses?” A light smile Rhodey responded. “If Cap vouches for ‘em, I’m willing to listen.” A nod, Tony then set a more anticipative stare to Bruce. A prolonged pause before he cautiously spoke. “Wanda and Pietro seemed to be very taken by her.” As he noticed that Tony’s attention was only more focus, Bruce simply shrugged. “I don’t know if they were just being courteous when they stopped at that or they weren’t supposed to tell anyone else.”

 

When they arrived at the door, Sharon swiftly put herself in the doorway, managing a narrow smile as she spoke. “Hey, glad you made it.” A pause she could tell there was some impatience among the group or rather one member in particular. But she felt it necessary to explain. “So I know this might sound really…unbelievable, everyone else has felt that way too. But just trust me, ok? Whatever happened is done, and now we’re just doing the best we can.”

 

While Rhodey and Bruce were only more bewildered, Tony concealed his own confusion by giving a witty retort. “Need to work on your pep talk skills Sharon.” Turning sharply on her heels she dismissed Tony’s snark with a low scoff.

 

As Peggy got to her feet, she nodded to the arrivals. “Hello.” Noticing their collective astonishment, she then showed a smile, speaking softly. “I can assure you that meeting your colleague Vision was quite a surprise for me too.”

 

Tony was the first to reply, a look of disbelief still in place. “Peggy. Peggy Carter.” A nod as she softened her smile. “Yes, and you must be Tony.” A slight smile of his own appeared, a feeling of glee instantly apparent. “You remember me?” Peggy clenched her jaw then slowly shook her head. “Sorry.” As she could see the instant disappointment that she’d noticed with the others, she quickly added. “It’s not you darling, my memory is very limited. I can only recall up to 1947, at most.”

 

As Bruce began to consider the possibilities, the more he thought it over the less likely it all seemed. Most of all the thought that someone like Steve would be so reckless, it defied logic, went against all that he thought he knew of the man. Yet there seemed to be no forthcoming answers. Looking towards Sharon as he spoke. “Sharon, when you said whatever happened-”

 

Though she understand the concern, Sharon knew she needed to ensure the record was set straight immediately. What little there was that could be clarified. “No, she just…appeared. She went to Kate’s apartment first and then everything advanced from there.”

 

Peggy then took up the explanation, well aware the group’s attention was on her. “I have come to find you all to be lovely people.” A prolonged pause, a gentle sigh, she didn’t wish to hurt anyone but couldn’t be anything other than honest. “But if my choice were to be here or in my own time, with Angie. I simply couldn’t leave her.”

 

Rhodey slipped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, causing him to jolt. Yet after a moment Tony settled against the embrace. “I know exactly what you mean, Peggy.”

“Ok, so you want to return to your own time.” “Hopefully. But I chose to entrust you all with my presence as if this may become my life, then I would like to live it, constructively. I certainly didn’t just sit on my arse in the ‘40s and beyond, so I won’t do it now.”

Sharon then took back the room’s attention as she spoke. “I’m working on a shortlist; this was phase one. Aunt Peggy needs people that she can keep her secret and help her with other issues.”

 

“I do have every intention of meeting with you all on a much more personal basis, once things have settled down. Tony, I do have many stories of your parents.” A pang of renewed heartbreak, Tony managed to keep it from reaching Peggy’s perception. But Rhodey knew the sign, whispering lightly. “You’re going to be alright Tony. She just doesn’t know, it’s not personal.” Unaware of the subtle conversation before her, Peggy continued. “I am sure you’d be interested to hear them.” Managing a brief smile, he gave a nod. “Yeah, looking forward to it, Peggy.”

 

That night at Kate’s apartment, Peggy lay down on the soft bed. Tugging the covers around herself she found herself falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Sitting at the lakeside, Angie leaned against Peggy’s side. The brunette’s arm wrapped loosely around her body. Above them the sun slowly began to rise, bathing the sky in vibrant, diverse shades of red, orange and yellow. “Makes it so worth getting up this early, huh Peggy?” A smile Peggy softly pressed her lips to Angie’s as she hummed. “Hmm, the sunset is merely a bonus.” Giggling through the kiss, Angie shuffled onto her knees, deepening the kiss as she trailed a finger down her chest. “Yeah, so what really got you up this early?”

 

The following morning as Peggy began to rouse, her dream fading away she blinked her eyes slowly, the sun outside filtered through the thin curtains. Yet she then heard, “Hiya English, sleep well?” and froze.


End file.
